Don't write at 1 AM kids
by Ryumako
Summary: A story in which a misunderstanding leads to a cliché and predictable result haha


"Ryuko-chan!" A very lively 17-year-old Mankanshoku Mako called out from her bedroom. Or rather, her and Ryuko's bedroom. Recently they had been upgraded to one-stars, but that didn't change their status as roommates.

"Yes Mako?" Ryuuko turned her attention away from the TV in the living room to their room. Getting up, she prepared herself for the inevitable pulling along.

In an instant the brunette appeared in the living room, dragging Ryuko along back to their room all the while saying things like "C'mere!" and "I need help!"

"Uhh. so what did you need help with?" Ryuko asked as she sat down on the bottom bunk bed, running a hand through her hair.

"Ah! Um, I'm auditioning for a play and I need your help to practice!" She exclaimed, jumping next to her best friend on the bed and handing her a script.

"Hmmm, alright, let's see here..." Ryuko murmured looking at the lines she was handed.

"You're auditioning for Romeo and Juliet?" She looked up shocked.

Mako nodded vigorously before looking to the side and blushing, readjusting herself and squirming somewhat on the bed.

"But that's not what I need help with, I already have the lines down I think..." Ryuko looked back down at the lines curiously at this.

"Well you've always been pretty dramatic, heh, I think this'll suit ya...wait then what did you need help with?" She looked up at Mako to see she was now staring intently into her eyes.

"There's a kiss scene in the play..." Mako started leaning in closer.

"Er, haha, yeah there is...and?" Ryuko chuckled nervously, slowly starting to back away on the bed only to crash into the wall, effectively trapping her. Mako kept crawling closer, close enough until Ryuko could feel her breath on her face.

"Ryuko-chan, why are you backing away?" Mako stopped and stared at her with a hurt expression, her voice not helping to conceal her sadness.

"Uhhh, w-what did you need h-help with again?" Ryuko asked nervously avoiding the question, leaning backwards somewhat and not making eye contact.

"I..." She suddenly backed away and sat kneeling in front of Ryuko, one hand on her lap and one clenched over her mouth as if to hide her face.

"You?" Ryuko asked curiously, not sure if she had just gotten the wrong idea earlier.

"I...I don't know how to...y'know..." Mako hid her face in her hands. She wasn't one to typically get embarrassed so this was quite the sight to the rebellious teenager.

"Ah, that's..." Ryuko scratched the back of her head not knowing what to say.

She sighed, looking at Mako she saw she was still holding her own face in embarrassment and decided why the hell not. She carefully grabbed Mako's hands and pulled them away from her face, exposing a very red Mako. Without warning, Ryuko leaned in and pressed her lips to the Mako's in a chaste kiss, her face warming up.

Shocked, Mako pulled away before Ryuko could and looked at her curiously before speaking up.

"Ryuko-chan...what were you doing?"

"Uhh, I thought that was what you needed help with?" Now both of them were confused.

"No, no, you see, I-I... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STAY STILL FOR THE DEATH SCENE!" Mako yelled out as if it were some kind of embarrassing secret that took all she had to proclaim.

"Wait wait wait, so then why'd you mention the kiss scene and start leaning in to me?" Ryuko was the one starting to turn red now as she realized she really had taken it all out of context.

"Because the kiss scene is during the death scene Ryuko-chan, come on keep up!" Mako yelled frantically moving her arms for emphasis.

"And I did that because I was gonna whisper to you what I needed help with, BUT THEN YOU STARTED BACKING AWAY!" Mako pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" Ryuko was dumbfounded, 'anyone would have assumed what I did though, right?' she reasoned with herself.

"Well whatever," Mako sighed "Ryuko-chan taking someone's first kiss over a misunderstanding isn't the right thing to do, let me finish talking next time..." Mako was acting like a schoolteacher lecturing a student, even going as far as to give a disapproving stare at Ryuko.

"B-but-" Ryuko started before being cut off.

"But... I'll forgive you if you do it again." Mako smiled at her, waiting expectantly.

Ryuko blushed but did as she was told, only to be interrupted some ten seconds later with Sukuyo Mankasnshoku calling out that dinner was ready.

"Well finish this next time." Mako winked before leaving the room.

"...What just happened?" was all Ryuko could say to herself before leaving the room as well, looking back at the script before shrugging and leaving the room.


End file.
